Kill Room
Kill Room is a famous concept in the Showtime series DEXTER. Multiple Kill Rooms are used throughout the series and, as their title indicates, they are places where Dexter Morgan murders his nefarious victims. Design and Purpose After targeting and vetting a victim, Dexter selects a place where he can carry out the kill. It might be in that person's home, garage, office, shop, road vehicle, or a vacant building. Most of the time, he chooses a setting that his target is familiar with. Dexter will prepare the “room” by enclosing it in sheets of plastic so that no traces of evidence will be found. He also tapes photos of his target’s victims on to a nearby wall as a reminder of the murders committed. To subdue and capture his target, Dexter performs a sleeper hold or injects M99 tranquilizer into the neck. Both of these techniques cause his victim to quickly pass out. Dexter then undresses his victim and secures them to the top of a table (using shrink wrap, duct tape, or belts). Once the victim is awake, Dexter performs his kill ritual, which he finds “intoxicating.” First, he slices a cheek with a scalpel and draws a sample of blood with a syringe. A blood drop is placed between two blood slides and kept as a trophy. Before he performs the kill, Dexter spends time confronting and intimidating the victim. Dexter may open up about himself, knowing that his secrets will go no further. To end life, Dexter typically stabs his victim in the heart, but he does step outside of his mainstream routine. This includes sawing out a neck, decapitation with a cleaver, slashing or stabbing a carotid artery, or even strangulation. After Dexter completes the kill, he usually dismembers the body and puts the parts inside several black trash bags. The victim’s possessions and plastic sheeting are stuffed into additional trash bags. Then, he carefully and thoroughly cleans up the area. Using his fishing boat, he disposes of the remains in Bay Harbor and, later, the Gulf Stream. At times, Dexter has to improvise with methods and locations. Related Pages * Kill Tools * Kill Ritual * Slice of Life * Dexter's Kill List * Blood Slide Boxes * Dexter's modus operandi * Locations of Dexter's Kills Notes * Harry Morgan unexpectedly walked in on Dexter dismembering Juan Ryness in a kill room. Debra Morgan saw Dexter kill Travis Marshall on a "kill table" in a church. * Maria LaGuerta found an empty, prepared kill room inside a shipping container, but Dexter had fled moments before. * Just one person, Little Chino, ever broke free and escaped from a kill room but Dexter, later, recaptured and killed him. * Dexter released five people from kill rooms (Jimmy Sensio, Robert Brunner, Hannah McKay, Hector Estrada, Zach Hamilton). He later killed Estrada. Videos Dexter Season 5 The Kill Room|Season 5 - The Kill Room Gallery Plastic Trailer.jpg|Dexter sets up a kill room Plastic Promo.jpg|Dexter sets up a kill room Mary.png|Mary (Dexter's first human kill) Mike Donovan.jpg|Mike Donovan Jamie Jaworski on Table.JPG|Jamie Jaworski 2013-08-23_2136.png|Matt Chambers Emmett Meridian.jpg|Emmett Meridian Jose and Valerie Castillo.jpg|Jorge Castillo and Valerie Castillo Dexter kills Brian and drains his blood.jpg|Brian Moser Sensio Kill Table 7.PNG|Jimmy Sensio Little Chino kill.jpg|Little Chino Ken Olson.png|Ken Olson Santos Jimenez kill.jpg|Santos Jimenez Ethan Turner.jpg|Ethan Turner Miguel on Dexter's kill table.png|Miguel Prado Miguel Prado kill room plastic.png|Miguel Prado Miguel Prado2.jpg|Miguel Prado Benito Gomez.jpg|Benito Gomez Zoey Kruger.jpg|Zoey Kruger Jonathon Farrow.png|Jonathan Farrow Dexter kills Stan Beaudry.jpg|Stan Beaudry Arthur Mitchell kill room.png|Arthur Mitchell Arthur Mitchell, Trinity Killer.jpg|Arthur Mitchell kill Cole Harmon.jpg|Cole Harmon Alex Tilden.jpg|Alex Tilden Boyd Fowler.jpg|Boyd Fowler Julio Benes.jpg|Julio Benes Ben and Roger killed.jpg|Ben and Roger Tooth Fairy Killer on kill table.jpg|Walter Kenney Dexter mocking Travis.jpg|Travis Marshall Are you dexter.jpeg|Travis Marshall Hannah McKay.png|Hannah McKay Hector Estrada 2.jpg|Hector Estrada Maria finds a Kill Room.jpg|Maria LaGuerta finds a deserted kill room Ron Galuzzo.jpg|Ron Galuzzo Zach Hamilton kill room.jpg|Zach Hamilton Category:Locations Category:Concepts Category:Season 1 locations Category:Season 2 locations Category:Season 3 locations Category:Season 4 locations Category:Season 5 locations Category:Season 6 locations Category:Season 7 locations Category:Season 8 locations Category:Dexter: The Game locations Category:Dexter's modus operandi Category:Indexter